


Outside Looking In

by Samsonet



Category: N.E.R.D.S.
Genre: Gen, heathcliff wins AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Samsonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Looking In

There is a thunderstorm the night before Julio Escala is executed. It's terribly appropriate, lightning striking the sky, rain pouring down on everyone below.

Heathcliff loves it. The atmosphere is almost perfect now; it's hit the right combination of despair, and fear, and regret. 

If ony Ruby was there to see it.

Heathcliff sighs and closes the window. He is on the top floor of his newest evil lair, a suitably ominous-looking structure built on the ruins of the LA Football Stadium. There are several floors in the lair, as well as quite a few underground levels. Heathcliff and his minions do most of the world domination stuff on the upper floors. Julio and Matilda are being kept in cells underneath.

If Heathcliff was nice (ha), he would have put them near each other. Close enough for each to see the other, at least, even if they couldn’t talk. But his recent plans have been devoted to completely breaking them, and to do that they needed to feel completely alone.

It would probably be more satisfying to have Duncan here to watch, but nobody knows where _he’s_ disappeared to, and when Heathcliff thinks about it he can’t decide whether to be disappointed or pleased.

On one hand, his most hated enemy isn’t there to watch his best friends suffer.

On the other, his most hated enemy isn’t there to save them, either.

It makes Heathcliff smile to think of how he’ll taunt Duncan when (if) they meet again.


End file.
